Harana songfic
by callie27
Summary: When Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi witnesses the 'harana', they decide to try it themselves to win their loved one's hearts. [note: i wrote this a long time ago... forgive me ^^;]


Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, Jump Comics, Fuji TV, and all   
their affiliates. I do not get monetary profit out of this and such. The same goes with the song. "Harana" is   
the property of Parokya ni Edgar and all their affiliates. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Written on 01 July 2001  
  
Note: All explanations (e.g. Filipino terms, etc.) are found after the fic. Also, the English translations of the   
song were done by me ^^; Hopefully, they're accurate enough ^^;  
Timeline: After the Jinchuu Arc.  
  
HARANA  
  
"Kenshin...." Sano said tersely through clenched teeth as he walked alongside the rurouni, "Did... you   
have... to buy... all of... of this?!" he said as he pointed to the two bags of rice, the container of vegetables,   
the meat, and the tofu. He then glanced beside him to find Shinomori Aoshi staring off to space although   
there was a hint of a smile forming upon his lips. *Che, the icicle isn't even breaking sweat!* Sano thought   
further as he spied the older man carrying a similar load without any effort at all it seemed.  
  
"Maa maa, Sano." came Kenshin's meek reply as he turned to another booth for another purchase.   
  
"AAAH!!! Dame!! I don't want to carry anything anymore!!!" Sano exploded as he settled down all of the   
packages with one swift motion. He then sat down to protest the issue. Kenshin and Aoshi sweatdropped.   
However, when Kenshin was just about to finish his purchase, he heard some sort of music coming from   
somewhere nearby. Curious, he took off in the general direction of the sound, ignoring the cursing   
complaints of a certain roosterhead. "Kenshin!!!"  
  
A few minutes later, the trio reached a somewhat affluent part of town where people could afford luxury for   
the sake of luxury. Houses stood at least two stories high and the make was patterned after that of the   
Western world's architecture with the delicate filigrees of an alien culture. These structures occupied rows   
upon rows of a spectacular section of town that the three rarely saw and what they did see made them gape   
in awe. But, what further made them gape was the site of a group - rather, an individual - singing to someone   
listening from the upper balcony of one beautiful home.  
  
"What is that?" Sano asked suddenly, voicing out Kenshin's question as well. "Such a strange... custom."   
He noted further, taking in the weird looking... guitar.  
  
"Harana." Aoshi said so suddenly that Sano freaked out.  
  
"GYAAAH! Oh yeah, Shinomori's with us!" he thought although he didn't notice that he said it out loud   
until he noticed Aoshi's glare and Kenshin's embarrassed chuckle.  
  
"Aoshi, did you just say something?" Kenshin said as he faced the taller man with questions forming in his   
mind.  
  
"I think that's what they call as 'Harana'." Aoshi repeated his answer and that started it...  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Ororororoo...." Kenshin said as he silently cursed himself for getting himself into yet another mess.   
  
"What do you mean, 'Ororororoo...'?! Kenshin, this is your chance to prove your love to Jo-chan!" Sano   
said out loud.  
  
"...................." Aoshi.  
  
*sweatdrops from Kenshin and Sano*   
  
*gulp* "Demo... Sessha..."  
  
"Ready, Shinomori?" Sano querried, ignoring Kenshin's desperation. The one being talked to just nodded   
yes.  
  
"Then, let's go!"  
  
The three came out from their hiding place and positioned themselves near Kaoru's room where all the three   
females (Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi (Yahiko is in the Akabeko with Tsubame)) were huddled for some   
gossip.  
  
"Ano, Sano..."  
  
Sano cleared his throat and winked at Kenshin. Kenshin sighed but shut his eyes when he heard Aoshi   
strumming a guitar. The females heard the music and, out of curiosity, came out of Kaoru's room only to   
gasp at the men standing near the room. Looking at each other, they wordlessly filed out to watch.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and started to sing.  
  
uso pa ba ang harana[Is "harana" still the fad?]  
marahil ikaw ay nagtataka[You may be thinking/wondering]  
sino ba 'tong mukhang gago [Who this idiotic-looking guy is]  
nagkandarapa sa pagkanta[Almost 'tripping' while singing]  
at sisintonado sa kaba[And out of tune due to nervousness]  
  
Kaoru and the others laughed at this but encouraged Kenshin to continue with the song but it was Sano   
who did making Megumi blush.  
  
may'rong dalang mga rosas[Who brought roses]  
  
The three came closer to their female counterparts and handed them each three pieces of roses to show their   
love.  
  
suot na may ma-ong na kupas[Wearing faded denims]  
  
Kenshin holds his clothing like he was going to curtsie and bows his head. Sano follows likewise while   
Aoshi just looks down.  
  
at naryan pa ang barkada[And the group/circle of friends is there too]  
naka porma naka barong[Well dressed, wearing "barong"]  
  
Sano poses with a big smile plastered onto his face and showing off his muscles to Megumi who blushes.   
Aoshi makes a small smile although it disappeared. Thinking nobody saw, he looked forward and saw Misao   
smirking at him in triumph. He almost missed a note as his cheeks flushed a slight pink.  
  
sa awiting daig pa ang minus one[In a song that beats a minus one]  
at sing-along[And sing-along]  
  
The three men moved back to their positions while facing the females. Then, they all sung as one:  
  
puno ang langit ng bitwin[The heavens are full of stars]  
  
Kenshin and Sano point with one hand to the stars with their eyes following the movement while Aoshi just   
looks up.  
  
at kay lamig pa ng hangin[And the wind is also cold]  
  
Kenshin and Sano fist their hands together and put it on their chest.   
  
sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw[With your look, darling, I become 'insane']  
or [You think I'm going insane, darling]*  
  
They look at their respective loved ones and smile. They all blush.  
  
at sa awitin kong ito[And with this, my song]  
sana'y maibigan mo[I hope you'll love]  
  
The men put a hand on top of the left side of their chests and reach out with the other. Aoshi is still playing   
the guitar.  
  
ibubohos ko ang buong puso ko[I will pour out my whole heart]  
  
The two draw back the outstretched hand and beat it against their chest.  
  
sa isang munting harana[In this one (small) "harana"]  
  
Sano and Kenshin's right hand snake out and makes a "number one" symbol with their index fingers.  
  
para sa'yo[For you]  
  
Aoshi stops playing and they all stretch out both hands towards their female counterparts as if to pull them.   
The females, in turn, blush and they all send flying kisses.  
  
Aoshi resumes his playing.  
  
di ba parang isang sine[Isn't it like a movie]  
isang pilikulang romantiko[One romantic movie]  
di ba't ikaw ang bidang artista[Aren't you the leading star]  
at ako ang 'yong leading man[And I'm the leading man]  
sa estoryang nagwawakas[To the story that ends]  
sa pag-ibig na wagas[With true love]  
  
Sano and Kenshin act out a scene as if they were staging a play. It was about two lovers who had been   
separated for a long time when, finally, they find themselves together after all this time. Aoshi then stops   
playing and puts down the guitar.   
  
The three form a straight line.  
  
puno ang langit ng bitwin[The heavens are full of stars]  
  
The three spread their legs apart and reach toward the heavens as if this act would bring them the stars as   
gifts.  
  
at kay lamig pa ng hangin[And the wind is also cold]  
  
They hug themselves as they lower their heads, as if in defeat, and shut their eyes.  
  
sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw[With your look, darling, I become 'insane']   
or [You think I'm going insane, darling]*  
  
The three turn around and walk away as if dejected.  
  
at sa awitin kong ito[And with this, my song]  
  
Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin jumps a full 360 degrees one after the other. They face the ladies once again with   
new determination lining their features.  
  
sana'y maibigan mo[I hope you'll love]  
  
Left hands take their place above their hearts while the three reach out and point to the blushing females.  
  
ibubohos ko ang buong puso ko[I will pour out my whole heart]  
sa isang munting harana[In this one (small) "harana"]  
para sa'yo[For you]  
  
They ended their song with a graceful bow before being swamped with their counterparts.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!!!!" Misao squealed in delight as she jumped into the taller man's waiting arms. She then   
proceeded into bombarding him with kisses of delight.  
  
Megumi took the more subtle approach as she played the shy woman in front of a strong male. In the end,   
the two were seen kissing passionately in one corner of the dojo grounds.  
  
How about Kenshin and Kaoru?  
  
"Ano... Kenshin..." Kaoru started to mutter but when he looked at her, she looked aside and blushed even   
more.  
  
"Doushita?"   
  
"Well... Umph!!" Kaoru said in a rush as she felt Kenshin's lips on hers. She smiled and responded to his   
invitation.  
  
A few minutes later, they all gathered in the back, each couple hand-in-hand and sighing contentedly.  
  
"Tadaima!!!" a voice cried out in the front and when nobody answered him, Yahiko rushed over and saw the   
said scene before him. His eyes bugged out. "What'd I miss?!!!!"  
  
Owari ^^   
  
Notes #2:  
  
1. sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw[With your look, darling, I become 'insane']  
or [You think I'm going insane, darling]*  
--In my opinion, it could be translated either way depending on how you view the sentence.   
  
2. barong - This is the formal wear of the male Filipinos of today on almost every occasion. (rare cases of   
females wearing the ones for men ^^; Hey, it happens!) This upper garment is long-sleeved and very thin in   
material. The best ones are made from piña/pinya/pineapple (I think it's the leaves) and may fetch a good   
$200.00 or more. Normally, the males wear undershirts to preserve modesty and the like.  
  
3. harana - it's actually performed by a guy who wants to date or to court someone. Normally, he is with a   
group of males with one playing a guitar. Then, when all is set, they go and face the window or the balcony   
of where the female resides and stuff and they sing love songs. Then, the normal depiction is that the female   
either discreetly or actually goes out to watch. When they're done, they're either invited into the house or   
booted off by the mom ^^; (just kidding) Think of this as something like a visit before a date. However, I   
think this is not performed often here in Manila although it may still be used in the provinces.  
  
4. I dunno if there were guitars already in Meiji Japan but it's for the fic ^^; 


End file.
